Nada Mas importa
by god of hope
Summary: Izuku... un chico que quiere demostrar que a pesar de tener una peculiaridad muy destructiva el puede ser un héroe... pero la misma sociedad que el quiere proteger lo mira con odio... podrá llegar a ser un héroe o caerá en la oscuridad y la histeria... los invito a que pasen y descubran por si mismos... Izuku x Harem VOLVI CABRONES! XD
1. el comienzo de un temido héroe

**Hey como andan**

 **Acabo de ver el manga de Boku no Hero Academia y la verdad al pasar a los fic me di cuenta que lo único que abunda es el puro Yaoi**

 **No es que me disguste**

 **Respeto a las personas que tienen diferentes gustos pero por lo menos quisiera leer algo normal en donde el héroe pueda ser hombre y no un suke**

 **Por lo que me decidí a escribir un fic de este anime claro agregando un elemento de uno de mis animes favoritos y espero y les guste ya que la verdad prefiero hacer uno que leer los muchos Yaois que hay**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1 : el comienzo de un temido héroe**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-ya están en tercer año y ahora van a tener que pensar que es lo que quieren ser para el futuro… aunque creo tener una idea de lo que quieren –

Eso fue lo que dijo un maestro después de ver como sus estudiantes manifiestan sus Quirts en clase

Hubo algunos que alardeaban de ser héroes

Entre ellos hubo uno que alardeaba sus poderes explosivos

-profesor Midoriya-kun quiere ser un héroe –

La clase se quedó en silencio y dirigió su mirada a un chico, ese chico tenía el cabello verde y miraba solo su libro sin importarle las miradas de otros

Ese chico se llamaba

Midoriya Izuku

-tu? Un héroe? No me hagas reír, lo único que saber hacer es destruir Deku! –

-… - el no respondía ya que siguió en su libro

-te estoy hablando! –

 ***Boom!***

Con una explosión le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando a dar a una pared

Todos tenían miedo

No era miedo del chico explosivo

Cuando el peliverde se levantó simplemente se limpió el polvo de la ropa y miro de forma seria a su atacante

-lo que haga no te importa, todos tenemos el derecho de decidir lo que queramos, yo no te digo que no serias un héroe ya que eres como una bomba con piernas que con una rabieta lastimarías a alguien… -

-que me dijiste maldito fracasado! –

-lo que escuchaste! – el inconscientemente apretó su puño

Todos al ver ese puño se aterraron y se pusieron a cubierto en sus asientos incluyendo el profesor

El paro al ver que todos le tenían miedo

Siempre había sido su vida así

Ser alguien quienes todos miran con miedo

Desde que su peculiaridad apareció él estaba feliz porque podría ser un héroe, como su héroe favorito

Pero la felicidad se había ido cuando supo cuál era su poder

Era uno tan devastador que hasta a el mismo le aterraba si perdía el control

Su poder… era

Crear terremotos

Fenómenos naturales que cobran muchas vidas cada que las placas tectónicas chocan

-Midoriya-kun, baja ese puño por favor – decía el profesor estando algo asustado por lo que podría pasar

El obedeció

Miro sus manos con una mirada perdida llena de tristeza

 _-no soy un villano… -_ eran sus pensamientos

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Cuando llegaba la hora de salida el guardaba sus cosas aun teniendo esos pensamientos

Desde que su peculiaridad había salido a la luz todos los adultos lo miraban con miedo y odio

Muchos lo culpaban de los terremotos que han sucedido en el país

Pero el jamás había sido el culpable

Todos creían que se volvería un villano y provocaría un terremoto que destruiría el país

Nunca vieron que él jamás ha querido herir a alguien

Nunca vieron que el solo quiere ser un héroe

Solo vieron en él una amenaza

 _-no soy un villano… -_ eran sus pensamientos para soportar esas miradas

Era su mantra y lo único que lo mantiene en el buen camino

-aun sigues aquí Deku! –

El ni siquiera le prestó atención a su ex-amigo que le hablaba

-no estoy de humor para ti… Katsuki –

-me importa un bledo que estés de humor, solo te voy a advertir que ni se te ocurra querer entrar a la Yuuei, mi camino a ser el héroe más poderoso no se verá interrumpido por un pelele como tú… -

El no pudo continuar cuando el mismo chico lo tomo del rostro mirándolo con mucha furia

-recuerdas la última vez que tenía una mano sobre ti?... tuviste suerte de que no tuvieras un derrame cerebral por mi poder, no me hagas querer hacerlo de nuevo –

Él lo soltaba y volvió a recoger sus cosas para después irse no sin antes…

-quizás tengas una peculiaridad muy poderosa… pero solo sigues siendo el mismo pelele que conocí, jamás serás un héroe, solo sirves para destruir –

Sin más

Se fue

Teniendo las palabras de ese chico en la cabeza

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Izuku caminaba… entrando a un túnel

Distraído

Pensando

Aun mirando sus manos

 _-no soy un villano… -_ sus pensamientos eran su consuelo

Iba tan distraído que no noto que de la alcantarilla algo verde y líquido salía de ella

-que tenemos aquí? Este chico es útil –

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, esa cosa lo había atrapado

 _-mierda esto me pasa por estar distraído… que hago? –_

Intentaba por muchos medios escapar

Pero no podía

Era como luchar contra la marea

No ganarías

Por lo que solo le quedaba una opción

 _-no me queda de otra… -_

Apretó el puño y del mismo un aura blanca la rodeo hasta formarse una esfera alrededor del puño

Justo cuando lo iba a usar

 **-Texas Mash! –** alguien vino en su ayuda

Un golpe fue lo que se necesitó para

Vencerlo

 _-uso la presión del aire… con un solo puño –_

Ya pasando eso el Limo verde fue encerrado en una botella de plástico

Izuku estaba frente a su héroe

-A…All Mithg –

-me alegro de haber podido llegar a tiempo chico… ya puedes estar tranquilo- era un hombre alto musculoso de cabello rubio

Lo más característico de él era

Que su sonrisa daba seguridad

Él se disponía a irse

-espere tengo que hablar con usted –

-lo siento voy muy llevo prisa –

El salto muy alto alejándose

Lo que no noto era que el mismo chico que salvo sujetaba sus piernas

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

Ahora vemos al mismo chico que caminaba, con la mirada vacía de sentimientos

Su mismo héroe, su ídolo

Le había dicho que ser un héroe es salvar vidas, no quitarlas

Era más que obvio que Izuku no entraba en esa categoría

Las cosas no podían ser peor en su vida

 _-hasta el mismo héroe que admiro me dijo que no podía ser uno… que mi poder no puede salvar a alguien, que debía mejor ser un policía… acaso todos tienen razón?... acaso seré un villano? –_

No pudo continuar ya que vio como la gente se reunía

 _-los héroes se están enfrentando a un villano… eso ya no debería de importarme –_

Tenía la intención de irse y fingir que no vio nada

Pero vio algo que lo hizo quedarse

Era el mismo tipo líquido que intento poseerlo

 _-no es ese… se suponía que All Mithg lo había capturado… debió soltarse cuando yo… -_

Izuku supo que quizás él tuvo la culpa de lo que está pasando ahora

 _-los héroes no pueden acercarse –_

Y era cierto… ninguno de ellos no podía hacer algo ya que sus poderes no serían utilices

Y lo peor

Algo que Izuku pudo notar

Ese tipo Líquido había tomado a alguien que él conocía

-Katsuki… -

Era el mismo rubio explosivo

Por un momento él estuvo tentado a irse

 _-por que debería de ayudarlo… el dejo de ser mí amigo desde hace años… no debería de importarme lo que le pase –_

Justo cuando se iba a ir le dio una última mirada… pudo ver algo en sus ojos

Ese algo fue suficiente

-oye chico espera! –

Para saltar al peligro

 _-yo y mi buen corazón porque tengo meterme en donde no me llaman!? –_

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras corría directo al villano lodoso que tenía a su Ex-amigo

 _-estoy intentando salvar al que ha sido mi peor pesadilla?! Todo por que pide por ayuda! –_

Lanzo sus cosas en el rostro del mismo lodoso y metió su mano para con sus fuerzas sacarlo y arrojarlo lejos

-Deku! –

-Maldito! Me quitaste a mi presa! –

El tipo de fango estaba a punto de lanzarse al peliverde… pero

Su mano derecha se rodeó de aura blanca, los vientos soplaban reuniéndose en el puño

 **-Tremor…! –**

El mismo All Mithg que estaba entre todos estaba sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veian

Justo cuando el Monstruo fangoso estaba sobre el

Izuku

Soltó su puño

 **-Power…! –**

 ***Pummmmmmmmmm!***

Un sonido irreal se escuchó y el aire frente del chico comenzó a hacer algo que hasta los mismos héroes pensaron que era imposible

Comenzó a romperse

La misma fuerza del puño más el poder de un tremendo terremoto fue lo que hizo que el Monstruo fangoso se deshiciera en nada

Logrando con eso eliminarlo

Pero también haciendo que muchos edificios y parte de la calle acabaran en ruinas y escombros

La fuerza era tanta que algunos escombros volaron hacia la multitud que fue protegida por la mujer montaña y Kamui

Después de que el polvo se aclaró los héroes estaban en shock al ver tanta destrucción

Katsuki miraba en shock también… jamás había visto a su amigo mostrar su peculiaridad por completo

Muy apenas hablo

-porque… porque me salvaste? –

-… yo ni siquiera lo se… simplemente me lo hice – fue lo que dijo el chico sin mirarlo, viendo todo el daño que ha causado con ojos vacíos

El rubio iba a volver a hablar cuando el peliverde lo interrumpió

-y tenías razón… solo sirvo para destruir –

Y sin mirarlo él se alejo

Los Héroes intentaron felicitarlo por tal demostración de poder… pero los ignoro

Solo camino hacia los policías que aún no salían del shock

Cuando estuvo enfrente de ellos ofreció sus muñecas

-daño a la propiedad ajena y pública… me estoy entregando –

Los policías tardaron unos segundos para poder entender lo que el chico decía

Hasta que uno de ellos le puso unas esposas

Era oficial… era arrestado

-tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra en el tribunal, tienes derecho a un abogado, si no puedes pagarlo la corte te asignara uno… entendiste bien tus derechos? –

Le no dijo nada, solo tuvo la mirada en el suelo

-camina –

Se lo llevaban

Los héroes replicaban a los policías de que no debían hacerlo, pedían que lo liberaran

Pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer

Katsuki miraba esto… sin saber el porqué, se sintió impotente al ver como llevaban al que lo salvo como si fuera el culpable

-vieron lo que eso chico hizo? –

-ese era mi negocio que destruyo… -

-nuestro hogar se hizo escombros –

-ojala no salga de la cárcel nunca –

Esas eran las palabras de las personas que lo miraban… esas miradas de odio y miedo

Las que él estaba acostumbrado a ver

 _-bueno… ya nada más importa, espero y mi celda no tenga ratas… -_ pensó resignado aceptando su destino

-entra –

Y como un criminal fue metido a la patrulla para ser llevado a su juicio

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Pasaron tres días

su juicio aun no tenia fecha

Y él estaba en su celda

Comía poco

Apenas dormía

Solo miraba la luz del sol filtrándose a través de su ventana con barrotes

Se alegró que estuviera recluido en solitario, no quería tener que tratar con otros recluidos

Aunque algunos no eran tan malos

-oye chico… cántanos algo –

Dijo uno de ellos usando un pedazo de espejo para mirar a su vecino de alado

-si chico, tu voz nos hace olvidar que esto es una cárcel –

Algunos eran amables

Otros eran serios

Y otros… mejor no digo nada

-ok chicos… espero y les guste –

Él dijo sin ningún problema

Lo bueno era que el mismo guardia también era amable con el chico, el sabe que no tiene la culpa de lo que paso en ese lugar

Por lo que puso una canción… ya que también le gustaba oírlo cantar

Se volvió popular por su buena voz

 **(Pongan la canción Nothing Else Matters de Metallica, en sinfónica en vivo de San Francisco)**

La canción se escuchaba… era uno que él conocía bien… uno que le ayudaba en sus noches cuando tenía pesadillas con esas miradas de odio que la gente le lanzaba por tener un poder tan destructivo

Un poder que era su maldición

Un poder que desearía no tener

 _ **So close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters**_

 _ **never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters**_

 _ **trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters**_

 _ **never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know**_

 _ **so close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know**_

La armónica y su voz hacían que los que estaban encerrados olvidaran por unos momentos que estaban en un agujero sin salida

Otros recordaban a alguien a quienes amaron y entregaron todo

Pero solo Izuku quería que esa canción fuese su expresión o por lo menos dedicársela a alguna chica

Cosa que no tendrá al saber que puede estar encerrado de por vida por ser considerado un peligro para la ciudad

Sabe que no dudaran en ponerlo en una prisión de máxima seguridad para no ver la luz del sol

Pero

Ya nada importa

 _ **never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say**_

 _ **trust I seek and I find in you**_  
 _ **every day for us something new**_  
 _ **open mind for a different view**_  
 _ **and nothing else matters**_

 _ **never cared for what they say**_  
 _ **never cared for games they play**_  
 _ **never cared for what they do**_  
 _ **never cared for what they know**_  
 _ **and I know**_

 _ **huu…yeaaaaaa!**_

El solo de guitarra les recordaba a los oyentes que la canción era rock metal

Ese era lo que Izuku tenía por destino

No podía quejarse después de todo

La sociedad lo ya lo ve

Como un villano

Pero…

-… ya nada más importa… -

Lo dijo en un susurro

Teniendo unas lágrimas traicioneras saliendo de sus ojos

Aceptando su destino

Sin saber que este… es diferente a lo que piensa

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **La verdad he querido hacer este fic desde mucho después de ver la manga**

 **No he visto el anime ya que es muy diferente**

 **Solo queria hacerlo de un lado mas real... ya que no todos estan de acuerdo de que una casa se destruya aun que no sea intencional**

 **Los seres humanos tememos a lo que no entendemos**

 **Dejen comentarios y si alguno quiere decir algo personal puede enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Y los invito a que pasen por mis otros fics les encantaran**

 **se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	2. que no nos lleve el diablo

**Hey qué onda a todos**

 **Hoy les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic y espero y les guste**

 **Agradezco a todos los que han comentado en este fic ya que al parecer los cuerdos aunque somos pocos si contamos**

 **Espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2 : que no nos lleve el diablo**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Paso una semana

Y llego el día que deseaba y a la vez temía

El día de su juicio

Cuando llego él pudo ver en la corte a solo el Juez que tenía su martillo mientras miraba unos papeles

-Midoriya Izuku, debido a que salvaste a muchas personas en esa zona tendríamos que dejarte ir, pero, debido a que causaste millones en daños materiales y daños a zona publica y por el hecho de tener una peculiaridad muy destructiva no me queda de otra que hacer lo que tengo que hacer… -

Le da una mirada al chico que simplemente mantuvo su vista en el suelo esperando la inevitable condena mientras los testigos miraban todo

-entienda que esto no lo hacemos por los daños, lo hacemos por el bien de los demás, ya que usted debe saber que sus poderes no son una cosa que se puede controlar, un ejemplo seria el accidente que provocó la muerte de sus padres –

Justo cuando él iba a reclamar por el Juez hablo

-también entienda que nadie lo acusa de ser responsable ni le reclama por eso, fue un hecho natural y estas cosas ocurren ocurren –

El guardo silencio, aun deseando que no hubieran dicho o mencionado esa parte de su vida que quería olvidar

-su condena será, cadena perpetua, en la prisión de máxima seguridad especializada para personas con peculiaridades sin posibilidad de libertad condicional –

Las cosas eran sombrías para el peliverde

-créame que en sus ojos puedo ver que es un buen chico y que no desea el mal a nadie… pero la seguridad de los demás es primera prioridad y sus poderes son un riesgo para todos… se cierra el caso –

Justo cuando el Juez iba a golpear el martillo y dar por terminada la sentencia

Justo cuando Izuku sintió que su alma caería en la oscuridad y que perdiera la Fé

-Alto su señoría –

Una voz detuvo al juez

El chico volteo para ver a alguien quien no esperaba

Era el mismo All Might… con un traje

Acompañado de alguien de corta estatura que parecía una especie de roedor

Y los héroes que fueron testigos del poder de Izuku aquel día

-usted está cometiendo un grave error, está condenando en un encierro de por vida a un potencial Héroe – es lo que dijo el roedor

Lo que no supo Izuku fue que estas dos personas fueron los que le abrieron las puertas al mundo

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Pasaron dos días y Izuku salía del lugar acompañado de All Might y el tipo roedor llamado Nedzu

-bueno chico, bienvenido a la libertad he –

-… porque –

-por qué, que? – preguntaba All Might

-por qué me ayudaron, era más que obvio que tendrían una amenaza menos en las calles o en el país… - es lo que pregunto no estando seguro y no creer que ahora era libre

Ambos miraron al chico sin saber por qué hacia una pregunta cuestionando su libertad

Hasta que All Migth hablo

-chico… he visto en tus ojos que a pesar de tener un pasado muy turbio, aun te esfuerzas por hacer lo correcto, y eso demuestra que no buscas ser aceptado por la sociedad o que te reconozcan… tus actos al salvar a ese chico me han demostrado que eres digno de ser un héroe –

Las palabras del que antes fue su ídolo entraron en la cabeza del peliverde… teniendo muchas cosas en que pensar

-y bueno joven… como me dijo All Migth, tú tienes potencial como un diamante en bruto, por lo que quiero ofrecerte la oportunidad de ingresar a la academia Yuei para que puedas convertirte en un héroe –

El roedor hablo cuando vio como el chico se quedó pensativo

En cambio el peliverde no sabía que decisión tomar, si aceptar ser un héroe e ingresar a la más famosa academia de héroes de Japón o simplemente renunciar y jamás volver a usar su peculiaridad

No sabía que decisión tomar

-no tienes que decidir ahora muchacho… toma tu tiempo y búscanos para hacernos saber tu decisión una vez que la tomes… te entrego mi tarjeta –

El roedor le entrego una tarjeta con un número telefónico

-nos vemos hijo, espero volver a verte –

Y así ambos se despidieron del joven quien aún tenía la tarjeta en sus dedos mirando el número

Teniendo una noche sin poder dormir al llegar a su vacio apartamento en donde nadie lo recibe

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Amaneció y él se levantó tarde

Debido a su situación actual su anterior trabajo que era el de un repartidor de comida por no presentarse lo despidieron en el tiempo que estuvo en la cárcel

Tuvo suerte que en su escuela no lo hayan expulsado

Fue a su cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar y después salir a caminar un rato

Cuando paso por un determinado lugar… todos lo miraron con algo de desprecio, era el mismo lugar en donde tuvo que emplear su peculiaridad para detener al villano

El paso por ese lugar que estaba en trabajos de reconstrucción ignorando esas miradas… miradas a las que estaba acostumbrado

Cuando paro un momento

Un pequeño niño se paró en frente del… sonriéndole

-hola –

-emm… hola? – el no supo cómo responder

-usted es el que derroto a ese hombre verde rompiendo el aire con tu puño? –

-emm… yo pues –

-me daría su autógrafo señor –

El niño extendió una libreta y una pluma hacia el joven que no supo que hacer, ya que eso nunca le había pasado desde que su peculiaridad salió a la luz

Solo miro a los demás adultos que estaba viéndolo seriamente… supo que eso no es una buena idea

-mira…lo siento pero yo… yo… -

Titubeo ya que el niño miraba ansioso por tener su autógrafo

No tuvo el valor para decirle que no a esos tiernos ojos

Por lo que soltando un suspiro de derrota tomo la pluma y la libreta para darle su autógrafo

Cuando lo hizo se lo dio al niño que sonrió de alegría como cualquier niño feliz de conocer a su ídolo

-gracias señor, usted es mi ídolo –

Izuku se quedó sorprendido por esas palabras, no esperaba ser el ídolo de alguien ni menos de un niño

Pero sentir esa sensación de ser respetado y idolatrado por un pequeño solo hizo algo que pocas veces hace…

Sonreír

Se puso en una rodilla y puso una mano en la cabeza del niño revolviéndoles sus cabellos

-me alegro de serlo… gracias por considerarme tu ídolo y… -

-oye! que le haces a mi hijo! –

El bruscamente fue empujado por un adulto que miraba a Izuku con odio mientras una mujer abraza al niño

-cariño estas bien? Te hizo algo ese monstruo? –

Al escuchar esas palabras supo lo que lo que acaba de hacer no debía de hacerlo

-aléjate de mi hijo, ya destruiste mi negocio y mi casa, y ahora quieres lastimar a mi hijo… maldito monstruo! –

Esa palabra… era mucho más hiriente y quizás nada alejada de la realidad que ha escuchado desde ese terremoto

Solo sin mirar se levantó y se limpió el polvo

Para luego volver a caminar y retirarse

Pero…

-lárgate de aquí monstruo! –

No sin antes recibir el impacto de una botella de vidrio en el lado izquierdo de su frente… rompiéndola y dejándole una herida sangrante que escurría hacia su ojo y bajaba a su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón y gotear

Se había detenido un momento al sentir ese dolor, aunque no sea notable allí estaba y le hacía preguntarse

Valió la pena?

Valió la pena, haber salvado a esas personas?

Valió la pena el haber salvado a su examigo?

Pero la pregunta más importante que se hacía era

Vale la pena ser el héroe de una sociedad que te desprecia?

Con esas preguntas el… se retiró de ese lugar sin impórtale si seguía sangrando

Sin importarle si dejaba un rastro de sangre en el camino

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Camino hasta llegar a un parque en el que se sentó a la sombra de un árbol

Teniendo la mirada perdida a la nada repitiendo en su mente esa misma palabra que aun ronda por su cabeza

-monstruo… -

Su ropa ya presentaba manchas de sangre recibiendo las miradas de muchas personas como parejas o familias que disfrutaban del lugar

Bajo la mirada, mirándose las manos que estaban manchadas de sangre… su sangre

Pensó que quizás, lo mejor sería olvidar todo y terminar su sufrimiento

Sus padres murieron

Sus amigos lo abandonaron

Su mejor amigo se volvió su enemigo

Y para rematar

Es una amenaza que su propio gobierno no dudaría en encerrar de por vida como un criminal

Muchos nos preguntamos… la vida es justa?... venimos al mundo solo para sufrir y sufrir?

Hay un propósito en el que los buenos tengan que sufrir mientras los que no sufren hacen daño?

Quizás dios… si es que hay uno… le gusta ver como uno sufre mientras se hace de la vista gorda cuando el que debe sufrir sigue haciendo daño

Quizás él le causa gracia ver el sufrimiento de los justos

Por lo que estando harto de satisfacer su entretenimiento tomo algo que cayó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta

Un pedazo de vidrio afilado

Y tomándolo dirigió el filo a su muñeca… sin ninguna vacilación contemplando lo que iba a hacer

 _-si existe un infierno… espero que el diablo suba a llevarme en persona… al menos él tendría algo de interés en mi… -_

De sus ojos unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir aunque el trataba de no soltarlas

En vano

 _-adios mundo… ojala el próximo idiota no sufra tanto –_

Y con eso el de forma lenta

Corto su muñeca izquierda

Y con algo de dolor… la derecha

Soltando el vidrio en el pasto el dejo que la sangre saliera de su cuerpo tiñendo la tierra y la hierba de carmesí

Lentamente sentía que sus fuerzas se iban y un frio muy mortal estaba en su cuerpo

Él estaba muriendo

El sonrió… sabiendo que su sufrimiento por fin terminará

Ya su visión era borrosa

-adiós… -

Y con eso…cerró los ojos…dando una última despedida

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Oscuridad…

Era lo que veia

Hasta que alcanzo a distinguir una luz blanca…

Quizás era el cielo?

O un engaño ilusionándote ya que en realidad es el infierno

El quería saberlo

Pero a la vez trataba de saber en dónde estaba

Hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz…

No era el cielo

Era el de una lámpara en un techo blanco

Enfoco mejor hasta que pudo notar que estaba en una cama con sábanas blancas

Él estaba en un Hospital

 _-he?... no debería estar muerto? –_

Busco más con la mirada… hasta que de una puerta entro alguien

Era una chica, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que entraba con unas libretas

Ella al verlo con los ojos abiertos se alegro

-gracias al cielo que despertaste –

El no entendía que hacia ella aquí

-te traje algunos mangas para que te entretengas el doctor vendrá en una hora para ver tu estado –

Él no le respondía

-no hablas?... quizás eres mudo o algo, bueno que te parece si te muestro algunos que traje, no son los más recientes pero… -

-quién eres? –

La voz del peliverde era débil… pero lo suficiente notable para que la chica lo alcanzara a escuchar

Ella le puso su atención y sonrió al saber que el chico no es mudo

-mi nombre es Yaoyorozu Momo, y te encontré con heridas en tus muñecas así que yo hice unas vendas y vende tus heridas y llame a una ambulancia que te trajo a este hospital, estuviste inconsciente por 12 horas en las que tuvieron que hacerte una transfusión de sangre, y en ese entonces te vine a visitar para saber si estabas bien –

Él no lo podía creer… la verdad no esperaba que alguien se interesara por su bienestar tanto que incluso lo venía a visitar

Pero después

-espero que estés bien… la persona que te ataco te dejo unas feas heridas en las muñecas, es un alivio que no estés muerto –

Supo que ella en realidad no sabe que el mismo trato de suicidarse

No la miro después de esas palabras

Paso un minuto de silencio… un minuto en el que ella trato de saber por qué ella no la miraba… hasta que después de pensarlo solo llego a una conclusión

Una conclusión que no quería creer

-tú mismo te las hiciste… verdad? –

Su silencio… fue la única respuesta que necesito para confirmarlo

Él no la quiso mirar, de hecho quería que ella no lo hubiese salvado, así no tendría que seguir sufriendo mas

Por qué el diablo no fue más rápido en recogerlo?

Acaso el también disfruta de verlo sufrir?

Acaso está condenado a sufrir no importa lo que haga?

Acaso… este es su maldición?

Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta son las que tenía en su mente

Pero paro de pensar cuando sintió que alguien tomo su muñeca con delicadeza

Él era tolerante al dolor ya que este siempre estuvo en su vida… pero ahora

No lo sentía

Ella tenía la muñeca en sus manos tocando las vendas con algo de… cariño

El la miro

En vez de esa mirada de repudio que recibía de todos… de la mirada de odio por su peculiaridad el recibió un mirada diferente

Le dio… una mirada de compasión y cariño…

Ella hablo

-sé que no soy quien para juzgar por qué lo hiciste ya que tenías tus razones para hacerlo… pero… no bailes con los demonios cuando ellos no deben tocarte… no sucumbas al diablo cuando tú eres más fuerte que el… no cedas a las palabras cuando solo debes escuchar las tuyas… -

El a pesar de lo que le dijo… le respondió

-tú no has conocido mi vida… tengo un pasado que me persigue como una sombra… tengo un futuro que es como una condena… dime… que podría hacer para parar todo mi sufrimiento… no debiste salvarme… debiste dejarme morir como cualquiera lo haría… "un monstruo menos de que preocuparse"… eso es lo que dirían todos –

Ella no le respondió

El solo quería dejar de existir

Pero… abrió los ojos

Sintió unas caricias en su suave cabello por una delicada mano

-yo no soy cualquiera para dejarte morir… yo no pienso que eres un monstruo –

Ella siguió en su labor… aun dejándole en claro que importa lo que él le diga

-si piensas que tu pasado y futuro te lastimaran… entonces forja tu propio presente… así tu pasado será solo un viejo recuerdo y tu futuro será un firme hecho… y si te faltan manos… te daré las mías y con gusto… te ayudare a templarlo… -

-cómo puedes decir eso? No me conoces, ni siquiera sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz, como puedes decirme que vas a ayudarme en mi dolor? –

El por más que quería creer en sus palabras… por miedo no podía

Era tan bueno para ser real cuando su vida solo fue una triste tragedia

Hasta que ella aun sonriendo… toma una de sus mangas de su blusa y muestra sus muñecas

Era una cicatriz

Por lo que ella…

-yo también sentí tu dolor… y aunque ya me volví fuerte… aun… puedo caer en esa oscuridad… -

Ahora todo tenía sentido

-pero no me puedo permitir que tú también lo hagas… que me dices? Me dejarías ser tu apoyo y tu mano… me dejarías ser… tu amiga? –

El cerró los ojos… en un intento de no llorar

Sus lágrimas salieron de forma silenciosa, sin emitir ningún gemido o sollozo

El levanto la mirada

Y volvió a hacer lo que ese niño hizo aquella vez

El… sonrió… aun con lágrimas

-Midoriya Izuku… gra…gracias por… salvarme –

Ella sonriéndole comprensivamente… lo abrazo

El soltó su llanto…

Todo su dolor y angustia

Todo su mal

Ya no los sentía

Por qué ahora

Ya tenia una respuesta

Y esa respuesta era…

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 **Amor**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Y lamento no haber podido darles una continuación y también si se les hace corto este cap, pero les diré que no he tenido inspiración de ningún tipo**

 **Hasta que me llego al escuchar la canción de RED Lost in you y de Evanescence My Inmortal**

 **Ya saben quejas y sugerencias por MP**

 **Y no olviden comentar**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	3. solo cuenta lo que sientes

**Hey espero y les guste este nuevo cap que les he traído**

 **Sin más los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: solo cuenta lo que sientes**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los días pasaron, e Izuku ya había salido del hospital

Su vida tomo un cambio para bien ya que su primera amiga le ha estado ayudando

Ya sea consiguiéndole un empleo de camarero en un restaurante de tres estrellas

Y también ayudándole a entrenar su Kosei en lugares alejados

Ambos se hablan y se escuchan

Ambos se divierten en muchos sentidos

Ambos hacen mucho juntos

Izuku conoció más a su amiga

Ella venia de una familia rica… familia de padres ricos que solo estaban interesados en sus negocios

Ellos solo quieren que ella sea la hija perfecta y obediente que acepta lo que le ordenan sin rechistar ni nada

Pero el problema era que a ella no le gustaba

Era mucha la presión que le ponían a diario y más cuando querían buscarle un pretendiente y los que le conseguían huían por su intelecto superior al promedio de esos hijos de papi,

Por lo que entre muchas cosas horribles y demás hicieron lo peor

La denigraban y la maltrataban verbalmente por no querer aceptar obedientemente que tiene que casarse y amasar la riqueza de su familia

Los insultos eran muchos y cada día empeoraban más al punto de que la querían ver muerta

Ella con el alma destrozada hizo lo que ahora es una cicatriz que quiere dejar atrás

Se intentó suicidar

Pero al final después de que los de la servidumbre la llevaron al hospital y de que sus padres no quisieron verla

Ella decidió que no valía la pena intentar satisfacer a personas que no se preocupan por su bienestar emocional y físico

Por lo que dejo lo que fue su hogar y se volvió independiente

Y todo le ha salido bien

Izuku estuvo muy asombrado de como ella a pesar de tener padres no fue feliz con ellos y de cómo ha tenido que pasar esas adversidades para ser lo que es

Algo que admira de ella

Ahora ellos estaban caminando por las calles platicando de cosas mundanas y banales de las que eran más interesantes y menos complicadas

Pero al pasar por una mega pantalla salen noticias, las normales de villanos que comenten crímenes y de los héroes que los detienen

Pero este fue uno diferente

Uno de ellos fue entrevistado antes de que fuese llevado

Le preguntaron por qué destruyo el banco…

Solo dijo

-por qué el dinero me faltaba y robar es lo único que conozco desde que nací y tuve que sobrevivir en las calles… soy ladrón por que la sociedad me hizo así –

Esas palabras estuvieron muchas veces en la cabeza del peliverde

Cuando llegaron al departamento Momo había notado el estado de trance en el que estaba el chico

-Izu-kun, que tienes? –

-emm… nada Momo-san… solo pensaba en algo –

-… te quedaste pensando en las palabras de aquel villano… ¿verdad? –

El sonrió al escuchar a su amiga

-nada se te escapa… si lo he pensado mucho –

Ella se sentó a lado suyo para acompañarlo

-sé que sientes que sus palabras te afectaron pero déjame decirte que ahora que estamos juntos nos apoyaremos para que nadie pueda lastimarnos, solos somos débiles… pero juntos… -

-… somos más fuertes… como una… -

-familia… - ella termino por el con una sonrisa

Él pensó en las palabras de la chica… hasta que llego a una realización

-y si… hacemos que crezca? –

Momo no entendía lo que su amigo decía

-a que te refieres Izu-kun? – preguntaba ella

-a lo que me refiero es que…- él se levantó y camino a una ventana en donde se miraba la ciudad de noche -afuera, en las calles, en cada barrios bajo o cada hogar pobre, hay niños con Koseis que la sociedad margina, niños que viven con miedo y odio por como son tratados, niños que buscan lo que nosotros también queremos… una familia –

La pelinegra miraba como el chico con cada palabra había emoción y pasión en ellas… como con cada palabra el miraba no solo su futuro si no el de muchos como ellos que por azares del destino fueron rechazados por la sociedad

Y miraba también como bajo la luz de la luna el chico miraba la ciudad con una determinación y voluntad equivalente a un gran héroe… un gran ser humano

-Izu-kun… -

El mencionado al escuchar su nombre miro a su compañera

-Momo-san… -

Ella se levantó de su cama y sin aviso alguno… abrazo al peliverde con mucho cariño, estando feliz

-estoy tan feliz de que ahora tengas una meta… y yo sé que ante toda dificultad tú lo logra… -

-lograremos –

Momo lo miro ante esa palabra en plural sin entender

-no solo es mi sueño… si no también el tuyo, este sueño es el de ambos y lo levantaremos ante todo… sin importar lo que digan los demás y lo anarquista que suene para los oprimidos… seremos verdaderos héroes para infundir valor a nuestros aliados y temor a nuestros enemigos… nosotros… seremos la esperanza para aquellos que la buscan en sus vidas… podemos hacerlo… juntos… -

Ahora no supo que decir… nunca se esperó que él quisiera incluirla en su sueño… en su meta

Pero no lo negó

También quiso estar allí para verlo cumplir ese sueño

-tienes razón… lo haremos juntos –

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Ya era media noche

Y Momo intentaba dormir en su cama

Pero no podía

Por lo que se arrastró al borde de su cama para ver como su compañero de cabello verde dormía en el suelo con solo una almohada y sabanas para el frio de la noche

Lo miro por un buen rato

Antes pedía que durmieran juntos pero el cómo todo caballero se negó y decidió dormir en el suelo para no molestarla

Pero ella

Bajo de la cama para sin vacilación ponerse a su lado y tenerlo secar de su cuerpo

Se acostó junto a el

Y lo abrazo con mucho cariño

Mientras miraba el pasivo e inocente rostro dormido del chico

Ella pensó

 _-antes no tenía una razón para seguir adelante… antes solo quería desaparecer, pero ahora que te tengo a mi lado, no quiero dejarte… temo que te vallas y solo sea un recuerdo en tu memoria… quiero estar contigo hasta el final de mis días, quiero ser esa persona que esté allí una vez que alcances tu sueño… quiero ser… tu pilar en tu vida –_

Sonrió… para después darle un tierno beso en la frente del adolecente

Y feliz cerró los ojos entregándose al sueño

Sabiendo que su temor ya no está agobiándola

Sabiendo

…

…

…

Que ya no está sola

…

…

…

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

El tiempo pasó

Ambos se entrenaron sus Kosei para poder hacerse más fuertes

Después de clases se reunieron en una playa municipal de Musutafu donde había montañas y montañas de basura y chatarra por lo que usando sus Koseis y aumentando sus regímenes de entrenamiento lograron limpiarla

Cada fin de semana salían de la ciudad para poder entrenar mejor en los bosques y no lastimar a nadie

El entreno su Kosei llamado… **Terremoto**

Y ella entreno el suyo llamado… **Transmutación**

( **N/A:** este es un Kosei muy similar a un alquimista teniendo una Piedra filosofal dándole la posibilidad de ignorar la ley del Intercambio equivalente, ya que decidí si Izuku tenía un Kosei poderoso ella también debía tener uno fuerte para por lo menos estar a su ritmo)

Y en el trascurso de diez meses ellos estaban listos

Mirando el edificio de U.A. en donde comenzarían su sueño y en el que estaban decididos a lograrlo

-estas nervioso Izu-kun? – preguntaba ella ocultando sus nervios

-pues… te mentiría si te dijera que no… -

Y era más que obvio que lo estaba, desde ese día él le había dicho al director Nezzu que aceptaría entrar a Yuei pero lo haría como todos los demás y sin recomendación por lo que ahora quiere demostrar que empezara a ser un héroe para cumplir su sueño

Por lo que sonrió y tomando la mano de Momo solo dijo

-pero lo lograremos te lo aseguro –

Ella se sonrojo

Y así con morales altas ellos caminaron a la entrada… pero

-oye Deku! –

Ambos voltearon para ver quien hablo

Era Katsuki

Pero había algo que era diferente en él

Izuku lo noto

Ya no era alguien que soltaba rabia por todos lados

-que se te ofrece Katsuki – él le respondió amablemente esperando a que no hubiera algún enfrentamiento

Momo se mantuvo al margen pero a la vez estuvo atenta de que ese chico quiera atacar a su compañero y amigo

-solo quiero… quiero decirte que –

Se le dificultaba el hablar ya que lo que iba hacer estaba en contra de sus principios

Pero tenía que hacerlo

-gracias por… por salvarme la vida ese día –

Izuku estaba en shock

Jamás pensó que el mismo orgulloso y mal humorado de su ex-amigo fuera a agradecerle

No supo que pensar

Pero…

-pero no creas que ahora seré amable contigo me escuchaste?! Desde ahora y adelante voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer para superarte y entre los dos decidiremos quien es el número uno! –

Allí supo Izuku en ese entonces que Katsuki no solo quiere agradecerle, si no que quiere dejar atrás las enemistades y comenzar lo que es… una rivalidad

Por lo que

-pues espero y te hagas más fuerte Katsuki porque no quiero dejarte tan atrás – él sonreía con arrogancia

Mientras el rubio también devolvía la sonrisa

-más te vale que no te vuelvas débil o me enojare que me hagas las cosas fáciles, hasta que nos volvamos a ver Deku – es lo que decía mientras se retiraba para entrar al examen

Y el peliverde mirando cómo se iba teniendo ahora mucha determinación para lo que es ahora su iniciada rivalidad

Mientras Momo que miraba todo solo rodo los ojos sabiendo que esto es una reconciliación al estilo masculino

 _-hombres… -_ fueron sus pensamientos

Pero se alegraba que al menos las cosas se hayan solucionado

Ambos se miraron y solo sonrieron para después reír y comenzar a caminar

Pero

Las agujetas del tenis de Izuku estaban sueltas y por accidente piso una y estaba por caer de frente

 _-mierda! –_

Momo se dio cuenta tarde y no pudo ayudarlo

El cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero…

…

…

No pasó nada

-he? – fue lo único que pudo decir

-lo siento si use mi Kosei sin tu permiso pero vi que te ibas a caer y eso sería malo –

Ambos miraron a una chica casi como de sus edades o un año más joven de cabello cortó castaño y ojos del mismo teniendo en sus mejillas un sonrojo inocente que la hace ver muy adorable

Mientras el chico ahora estaba de cabeza gracias a la anulación de gravedad la pelinegra hablo

-no te preocupes de seguro tuviste buenas intenciones verdad Izu-kun –

-S-si por su puesto, pero podrías bajarme por favor es que siento que la sangre se me sube a la cabeza – dijo este incomodo por la posición en el que estaba

-claro – ella hizo un gesto con la mano

-¡espera aun no lo… -

 ***Tum***

El peliverde ya con la gravedad cayó… de cabeza

-… sueltes – termino de decir Momo ya resignada y mirando como el chico se agarraba la cabeza de puro dolor… quizás unas cuantas neuronas se le murieron por ese golpe

-ay no, estas bien? – pregunto la castaña ahora preocupada y arrepentida de lo que hizo

-no… no te preocupes… no es nada – es lo que dijo aun sosteniéndose la cabeza por el dolor

Pero ambas no pudieron evitar reír por eso… ya que aceptémoslo los humanos disfrutamos del dolor ajeno

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-¡BIENVENIDOS A MI SHOW EN VIVO!-

Quien hablaba no era otro que el Pro-Heroe y también radioconductor de la estación más popular de Japon

Present Mic

-TODOS DIGAN WOW! –

Pero lo único que recibió fue

…

…

…

Silencio

-publico difícil… -gimió decepcionado

Mientras en unos asientos vemos a nuestra pareja que se aguantaba las ganas de reír y a un rubio explosivo que tenía los brazos cruzados mirando a otro lado

-oye Katsuki… -

El mencionado volteo… pero deseo no haberlo hecho

Ya que

-"hasta que nos volvamos a ver Deku" – el peliverde lo imitaba graciosamente y una Momo cediendo a la risa por el acto divertido de su amigo

-quieres que te entierre Pendejo?! – el amenazo con sus explosiones muy avergonzado por quedar mal y perder su genialidad

-ya cálmate, aunque debes de admitir que es gracioso – es lo que dijo dejando de lado la amenaza del rubio y escuchando las risas ahogadas de su amiga que miraba el folleto de entrada con los datos correspondientes para la prueba física

-jodete cabron! – claro que este respondió tsunderemente

El peliverde solo cerró los ojos después de esa respuesta y se alegró que una plática que no había tenido desde hace años ahora volvía…

-disculpe! –

Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando un adolescente de lentes y de actitud seria y estresada hablo llamando la atención de todos

-en este folleto señala a cuatro tipos de villanos pero usted solo nos esta mostrando a tres, si esto es un error pues entonces es una gran vergüenza para un instituto de primer nivel como Yuei ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? –

A leguas se podía decir que estaba nervioso por el examen

-y ustedes tres! –

Ahora señalo al trio

-dejen las payasadas que todos estamos intentando concentrarnos para este examen, si solamente vinieron a jugar pues es mejor que se marchen! –

Obvio esas palabras no le gustaron en nada al tsundere

-que dijiste Puto cuatro ojos?! Te voy a… -

Pero fue detenido por el mismo Deku que con solo mirarlo el paro su rabia

Para después mirar al joven serio

-sabes que es la tolerancia? – le pregunto

El tipo de lentes no supo el porqué de esa pregunta por lo que respondió

-si sé que es la tolerancia, porque preguntas -

-porque si lo supieras no habrías hecho lo que acabas de hacer, algunos héroes siguen su propio código ya sea moral o en su actitud y si llegas a criticar a alguno ellos no lo verán con buenos ojos, un ejemplo seria que le dijeras lo molesto que son los gritos de Present Mic y él pueda ver eso con malos ojos… aprende lo que es la tolerancia ya que te salvara de hacer el ridículo como ahora –

Sus palabras fueron serias que detonaban madures como si escucharas a un adulto dándole un sermón a un joven para que no volviera a cometer el mismo error

Eso dejo sorprendidos a muchos

-mi amigo tiene razón, si llegas a ser Pro-héroe tendrás que trabajar con personas que tendrán opiniones diferentes a las tuyas… quizás ellos te toleren… pero ¿y tú? –

Termino Momo con el sermón dejando callado al chico de lentes y volviéndose a sentar teniendo las palabras del dúo en su mente

El resto paso de forma normal… con un Bakugo sonriendo porque callaron al que el llama "puto cuatro ojos"

Que maduro de su parte

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Todos fueron llevados a diferentes partes en ciudades simuladas

Bakugo se fue muy molesto ya que quería aplastar a Izuku en ese examen y antes de subir a su autobús solo dijo

-más te vale pasar o si no te enterrare maldito cabron! –

Cosa que le dio risas nerviosas ya que todos miraban al dúo que estaba avergonzado por tal situación

Ya cuando se preparaban

-Izu-kun déjame darte algo –

Y de sus manos unos destellos carmesí brillante tocaron el suelo para después de este de forma lenta se creara un arma similar a una lanza pero de hoja curva

Era un Bisento de largo mango color rojo y una hoja de color plata con un filo nítido

-wow Momo-chan, es un Bisento, como sabias que se usar uno? –

-te vi entrenar en la playa con un bastón y simulabas que un extremo tenía una hoja, además de que la hoja está hecha de acero galvanizado con aleación de tungsteno lo cual lo funden con herramientas duras y que están expuestas a vibración como cortadoras, taladros y roto martillos… esta arma la hice en base a tu Kosei – es lo que dijo sonriendo sinceramente

-agracias Momo-san, no sabría que hacer sin ti eres una gran amiga–lo dijo de forma honesta ya que no sabría lo que es tener a una gran amiga como ella

Pero Momo a pesar de las buenas palabras le dolió que la catalogara como "amiga"

Ya que quería llegar a algo más… o por lo menos ser la que tiene "derechos" sobre él y disfrutar hasta avanzar al siguiente nivel

Por lo que ella determinada

 _-esta noche te lo diré sin miedo… ya que lo mío contigo es real hasta la muerte… mi Izu-kun, eres el ángel que cambio mi vida –_

Fueron sus pensamientos estando decidida a avanzar en su relación con el peliverde

Mientras el mencionado

Solo la miro y a la vez se reprendía por pensar en ella como algo más de una amistad… él no se merecía amar ya que no quiere salir lastimado y a los demás

Ambos se miraron cada uno en sus pensamientos que no se percataron de que las puertas para iniciar el examen de entrada se habrían

-COMIENCEN YA! –

Eso dejo confundidos a todos los participantes

-que están esperando? No hay cuentas regresivas en una batalla real, dejen de estar parados y muévanse!… como esos dos tortolos que ya les llevan ventaja! –

Y las palabras de Present Mic eran ciertas, el par corría a buena velocidad adentrándose a la falsa ciudad

Ya que aprovecharon el momento de confusión para tomar la delantera

Y sin remedio y con el tiempo contado el resto entro a la ciudad maldiciendo a ese par por oportunistas

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Ambos al adentrarse fueron interceptados por algunos robots que daban el puntaje de 1 punto

Izuku uso su nueva arma para con una estocada y haciendo vibrar la hoja atravesar al robot sin problemas, después de un ondeo de la hoja corto la cabeza de otro y con un movimiento rápido salto y se puso encima de uno de ellos para con su mano que brillaba de aura blanca trasparente tocar al robot y causarle vibraciones internas haciendo que sus circuitos y sus uniones se deformen con el resultado de que explote

-tengo muchos – es lo que dijo

Momo en cambio con movimientos agiles se deslizaba de las aberturas de los Robots y los tocaba dejándoles un regalo. Toco a cinco de ellos y ya estando alejada de ellos solo con su pulgar presiono un detonador Haciéndolos explotar

-de vuelta a la fundidora -

Izuku vio que llegaba uno más grande en forma de escorpión y haciendo uso de su arma y su buena estrategia corto las piernas y por debajo clavo la hoja en el centro del robot haciéndolo explotar

-otro robot para la basura -

Momo con su Kosei creo un Arco profesional y en el disparo flechas que tenían explosivos la parte trasera de la punta y con el detonador hizo explotar las flechas estaban clavadas en los Robots dejándolos como chatarra

-eso consigues por meterte conmigo –

-oye Momo-san... –

Al pelinegra miro a Izuku que remato a un con la punta de su arma

-Nueve seguidas! - dijo teniendo que iba en buena racha

Pobre tipo

-yo llevo 21! – dijo ella sonriendo con superioridad sabiendo que le ganaba en puntaje

-he? No voy a permitir que me ganes Momo-san! –

-hagamos esto, el que pierda hará la cena ¿te parece? –

-hecho! – dijo el sabiendo lo delicioso que ella cocina

Y así siguieron destruyendo robots compitiendo quien gana mientras los demás que también eliminaban robots no pudieron asombrarse por como ese par sin piedad y con un sarcasmo morbo eliminaba a uno por uno

Pero los que les sorprendieron a todos fue que uno de buen tamaño fue eliminado por ambos y ellos dijeron

-quien sigue?! –

Sip ellos eran la pareja perfecta

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Mientras en un cuarto oscuro donde muchas personas miraban a los candidatos intentar conseguir puntos varios hablaban de los que le llamaron la atención

Entre ellos Bakugou que conseguía muchos puntos eliminando robots con una mirada muy salvaje llena de una sed de sangre

Pero lo que les llamo la atención a todos fue la sinergia y el buen trabajo en equipo del mencionado par que Present Mic llama "tortolos"

-esa chica sí que sabe moverse, no muchas tienen agilidad para deslizarse por aberturas –es lo que dijo una mujer

-el chico no lo hace mal no deja que alguno se escape de sus ataques – es lo que dijo alguien con cabeza cuadrada

-ambos "Tortolos" se coordinan muy bien juntos y eso que lo están tomando como una competencia… apuesto 20 a que el chico gana – dijo Present Mic creando una apuesta

-yo 30 a la chica –

-le apuesto 25 al chico –

-yo 15 a ella –

Mientras ellos apostaban ambos quienes se encontraron con Izuku miraban la pantalla sonriendo y sabiendo que el chico que sacaron de la cárcel era muy diferente al que ven ahora

-ese chico está superando su miedo a su Kosei –

-lo puedo ver Toshinori-Kun… pero aún le falta mucho para que podamos decir que su recuperación sea completa y tú le puedas ofrecer "eso" – es lo que dijo el roedor aun mirando la pantalla

\- lo sé, quien diría que encontré al candidato perfecto para lo que quiero hacer –

-pero aún no está decidido… veamos como actúa en una situación como la que le pondremos… ahora – dijo seriamente el roedor presionando un botón

Sin saber que se llevarían una sorpresa

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-30! ***Boom!*** , 31! ***Boom!*** , 32! ***Boom!*** , 33! **Boom!*** , 34! ***Boom!*** –

-25! ***Slash!*** , 26! ***Slash!*** , 27! ***Slash!*** , 28! **Slash!*** , 29! ***Slash!*** –

Ambos

Momo con flechas explosivas y Izuku con cortes vibrantes volvían chatarra a cada robot que se les cruzara

-te voy ganando Izu-kun! – ella alardeaba

-maldición, tienen que haber más – el chico se encontraba desesperado al ya no encontrar muchos y más al ver que su amiga los acababa a distancia gracias a su arco y flecha explosiva

Tenía que buscar más

Pero…

Ambos junto con el resto de los que tomaron la prueba sintieron un temblor

Y en una de las intercesiones salió un enorme robot que fácilmente podría derribar edificios

Era el Puntero-0

Y se dirigía a ellos

-mierda, Izu-kun hay que huir! – decía momo dejando de lado la competencia y tomando la mano de su amigo (y amor platónico) para huir del enorme titán

Le no rechisto y se dejó arrastrar

Pero…

-ow! –

Ambos voltearon a la dirección donde escucharon ese sonido

Y lo que ellos vieron los helo

Era la misma chica de cabello castaño que conocieron en la entrada

Ella estaba atrapada entre escombros que provoco el Puntero-0

Y lo peor

El enorme coloso la marco como objetivo

-Izu-kun tenemos que… -

Dejo de hablar

Paro al ver la mirada del peliverde

Era una mirada que ella estaba relacionada

Una mirada de… desesperación

 _-Izuku… -_

Mientras que él

Cuando miro a aquella chica… vio algo de su pasado que quería olvidar

La imagen cambio para ver que en lugar de la chica había una mujer con las misma facciones conocidas… esa mujer fue la autora de sus inocentes días

Esa mujer

Era su madre

A la que su último recuerdo que tenia de ella fue que antes de morir… solo le regalo una sonrisa… y una despedida

Mientras miraba como la sangre se extendía por los escombros de aquel terremoto que la mato

Fue entonces cuando

-Izuku! –

El corrió directo hacia el puntero-0

Sin pensar

Sin saber como

Sin ninguna razón lógica

Solo fue directo al el

Justo cuando el puntero con una de sus enormes pinzas iba a aplastar a la castaña

Justo cuando ella vio pasar toda su joven vida frente a sus ojos

 ***!TRING!***

Un sonido metálico muy pesado se escucho

Y la chica sintió como una onda se originó detrás de ella

Volteo lentamente para ver cómo alguien detenía al enorme robot con solo fuerza bruta y un arma larga

Ella lo reconoció

Era el mismo quien evito que diera un mal paso de mala suerte en su día importante

Era el mismo parado sobre unos escombros y deteniendo al enorme titán con no tan notable esfuerzo y solo la empuñadura del Bisento

Eso no solo la sorprendió a ella sino a todos los que miraban, incluyendo a los que estaban observando

-oye tu… **¡no la molestes!** – y con ese grito empujo al robot

Haciéndolo perder el equilibrio

Dejando más sorprendidos de lo que ya están

Se necesitaba mucho poder y fuerza bruta similar a la de un gigante para poder hacer eso

Pero no acabo allí

El peliverde salto directo a la altura de lo que es el centro de la misma maquina

Y haciendo su brazo hacia atrás este mismo se hizo más grueso gracias a que los músculos se hicieran grandes por tanto poder que rompió la manga de su sudadera

Y lo peor

Un aura blanca muy poderosa con vientos furiosos que rodeaban el puño

Eso era algo

Que alarmo a Momo

-¡todos agárrense de algo! – ella grito creando con su Kosei un poste y aferrándose a el

Algunos incluyendo al tipo de lentes hicieron caso a las palabras de la pelinegra

Y justo en ese momento

 ***PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!***

Los mismo vientos se rompieron formando largas y enormes grietas en el aire y después una enorme onda de choque que

 ***CRAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!***

Destrozo al mismo robot dejándolo como si la misma fuerza del impacto lo desbarataba por completo

Y lo peor

La onda de choque atravesó a la máquina y después paso por toda la ciudad falsa eliminando a los robots restantes que estaban detrás del Titán y enviándolos a volar como chatarra

Los demás miraban y se aferraban a algo ya que la onda también intentaba llevarlo y sin mencionar como la tierra temblaba considerablemente

Incluso el temblor llego a esa sala donde esas personas miraban todo con total Shock

Ellos no podían creer que tan fácilmente pudiese hacer eso… esta fuera de lógica aun para los que tienen Koseis

Ya cuando los temblores pararon y la onda ameno

Todos los presentes pudieron ver como el polvo se aclaraba

Como el mismo peliverde estaba sobre una pila de escombros mirando sobre la montaña de metal que antes era el puntero-0

Tuvieron pensamientos diversos

Muchos vieron en él un monstruo o demonio

Otros lo vieron como un héroe muy poderoso

Pero los que en verdad eran conscientes y creían en el destino vieron en él una imagen

Una imponente imagen de un guerrero

Uno que con solo mirar su espalda se sentirían seguros

Uno que no importa a que enemigo o ejército se enfrente… pelearía hasta la muerte con tal de proteger a los que más aprecia en la vida

En el vieron

…

…

Al héroe más temido y amado de todos

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-ha pasado la prueba… y ha dejado de temer a su Kosei –decía el roedor

-lo sé, pero aún le queda mucho por caminar antes de poder ser el que quiero trasmitirle mi voluntad – dijo el mismo All Mithg en su forma original estando orgulloso de los actos de heroísmo del peliverde

-pero si lo notaste verdad? –pregunto el director en un tono serio

-sí, él es uno de ellos… un "Bendecido" – dijo el héroe N° 1 también serio

-presiento que esta generación de héroes será una que revolucione lo que conocemos del heroísmo… ya sea para bien, o para mal – eran las palabras enigmáticas del roedor, presintiendo un gran cambio en la marea del tiempo y la paz

Mientras

Algunos de los presentes discutían sobre la apuesta queriendo saber

…

Quien gano

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-Izu-kun! –

Fue el grito de ella al verlo parado sobre los escombros

Pero cuando fue a verlo

Vio que este respiraba agitadamente sabiendo y apoyándose en la lanza

Ella solo sonrió y dijo

-cuando dejaras de preocuparme… baka – pregunto ella estando aliviada y un poco molesta con su amigo

-… no lo sé, tu dímelo… - el respondió de forma cansada pero aun sonriendo de picardía

Para después desplomarse y que ella acomodara su cabeza en su piernas y jugara con sus rizos verdes mientras el mismo chico descansara… más aún se mantenía despierto

 ***SE ACABO EL TIEMPO!***

Aunque se dio el anuncio a ambos no les importaba, estaban en su mundo

Pero los otros espectadores que miraron todo murmuraron por la increíble demostración de poder y el como le importo poco perder su preciado tiempo de conseguir puntos para salvar a una chica

-vieron eso? –

-que increíble poder! –

-con ese Kosei podría ser el más poderoso de todos los héroes –

-sin olvidar que elimino al puntero-0 sin ningún problema –

Entre ellos el chico de lentes no dejo de mirar a ese par… analizando y a la vez regañándose por sus acciones

 _-ellos creen que lo hizo solo para llamar la atención… pero lo que paso en realidad fue que el salto al peligro solo para proteger a esa chica de una inminente muerte… si yo no me hubiese concentrado por completo en la prueba también la había salvado, lo que me hace ver que aún no tengo lo necesario para ser héroe… creo que les debo una gran disculpa a esos dos si los llego a ver –_

-a propósito… creo que gane la apuesta – menciono el peliverde sonriendo de forma burlona a su compañera

-a que te refieres? – pregunto ella desconcertada por las palabras de su amigo

El solo levanto la mano y con el pulgar apunto a la enorme montaña de chatarra que antes era el colosal Puntero-0

Ella al verlo y después mirar a su compañero se quedó en silencio… para luego después

-¡ese solo cuenta como uno! – reprocharle por eso injusto

-di lo que quieras, pero admítelo… gane! – dijo sonriendo victorioso y alzando su puño como si hubiera ganado una gran competencia

Lo que no sabían es que la población masculina presente y observadora tuvo un solo pensamiento

 _-CHAMPION! –_

Y la población femenina incluyendo a la castaña, solo los miraban de forma estoica a los hombres pensando

 _-IDIOTAS… -_

Ese día quedo marcado en la historia masculina que el peliverde logro una victoria en nombre de todos los hombres del mundo

…

…

…

Como su campeón

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Pasaron diez días

Y los resultados llegaron

Claro en esos diez días hubo algo así como una ley del hielo por parte de la pelinegra como castigo para atormentar a su amigo por esa trampa que hizo

Además de dormir en el sofá

Admitámoslo aunque seamos muy chingones ellas siempre tienen la última palabra… y lo único que nos queda es aguantar

Eso mismo le paso a nuestro Prota

Pero volviendo a lo que estábamos

Ambos solo encontraron en el sobre solo un disco de holograma

Ambos vieron a All Mithg en la proyección

Ambos vieron sus puntajes en las que quedaron como primer y tercer lugar en la lista de los más destacables

Cosa que los alegro

Pero…

" _también quiero decirles que aquí con mis colegas vimos todos sus movimientos y si por si alguno le interesa déjenme decirles que entre ambos el que gano la apuesta fue… Midoriya al vencer al más grande HAHAHAHAHA!"_

" _oye All Might no digas mentiras es obvio que el Puntero-0 solo contaba como "uno"_

" _Midnight no te engañes y acepta que gano y perdiste la apuesta"_

" _Eraced! Una palabra más y dormirás sin tu bolsa para dormir!"_

"… _no dije nada"_

Los jóvenes rieron incomodos al escuchar una discusión a espaldas del símbolo de la paz que le causaba gracia

" _en fin no me queda más que decirles… bienvenidos a Yueii estas es su BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA!"_

Y con la proyección terminada

-lo logramos! –

-pasamos! Izu-kun pasamos! –

Ambos celebraban con un abrazo y muchos saltos de alegría

Pero no notaron

Lo cerca que sus rostros estaban

Hasta que después de unos minutos lo notaron

…

Cabe decir que fue un momento muy incomodo

Justo cuando Midoriya se quería separar

Pero

Ella no lo soltaba

-amm… Momo-san… podrías soltarme p…por favor – decía este muy nervioso

-no porque quiero decirte algo… es muy importante – dijo ella muy seria y decidida

Para Yaoyorozu era la oportunidad perfecta de decirle lo que siente por el peliverde

-n…no podemos hacerlo mañana? – preguntaba intentando zafarse de ese lio en el que no sabe cómo se metió

-no! Tiene que ser ahora! –

Sin poder reaccionar rápido fue apresado por esposas y una cuerda en el torso

-hey espera! –

* * *

 _ **Pongan la canción de**_ _ **Earned It**_ _ **del artista The Weeknd**_

* * *

Ahora vemos a nuestro protagonista en la cama de su amiga mientras ella tenía sus pijamas algo… subidas de tono… y se sentaba en la pelvis del chico

Cabe decir que algo ricolino puede pasar ahora

-Momo-san espera por favor yo – el suplicaba por libarse pero el miedo a lo que pueda pasar

-esto es necesario Izu-kun, tengo que decírtelo – dijo ella sonrojada y usando su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder a los nervios

-pero no tienes que amararme y esposarme por favor libérame – volvía a suplicar

-me siento más segura si lo hago así… por favor solo escúchame… – paro de hablar al verlo

La mirada de ambos se dio entre ellos

Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma… y en las almas de ambos había muchos sentimientos, varios con los que se pudieron identificar

Pero lo que no sabían ambos… es que sus almas entre más juntos estaban, más querían jamás separarse

Ese sentimiento

Ese deseo

Esa necesidad de ambos

Ellos

Querían satisfacerse esa necesidad

La necesidad de amar…

Algo que jamás han tenido o se les arrebato por la misma vida o el destino

-Momo… san… - el hipnotizado por los hermosos ojos de su amiga

-Izu… kun… yo… te… - ella hablaba… mirando los dulces ojos de su amor secreto

Acercando sus labios la pelinegra pudo sentir su aliento y eso la excitaba

Le excitaba tenerlo… dócil… sumiso… indefenso… un ser lastimado que ella quiere proteger y no dejar que ninguna mujer lo toque

Que ninguna toque… al chico que ama y es suyo por derecho propio

En cuanto a Izuku

No pudo evitar encontrar ese momento muy excitante

Siendo sumiso por naturaleza ante una mujer él no le importaba

De hecho… estaba dispuesto a ser su protector… su guardián… su defensor

Protegerla de todo hombre que quiera robarse lo que le pertenece y amarla con todo lo que le puede dar y ofrecer

Ambos

…

…

Con un roce de los labios

…

…

Ella

…

…

…

-Izu-kun… - con lágrimas silenciosas… y una sonrisa realmente hermosa

…

…

…

-te amo… - termino ella… besándolo tiernamente

…

…

…

-Momo-san… -él también tenía lágrimas y sonreía

…

…

…

De felicidad al saber su sentimiento no es solo suyo… si no de ambos

…

…

…

-yo… también te amo… -

…

…

…

Esa misma noche

Dos jovenes no solo se unieron en cuerpo… si no en alma pura, sabiendo ahora

…

…

…

Que ya no están solos… nunca mas

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Me disculpo si a alguno le molesto mi ausencia ya que como verán las cosas cada vez se me complican más y ahora pasando la media noche les publico este cap para hacerles saber que aún no he muerto como muchos piensan**

 **En fin**

 **El fic Pokemon DxD quedara en espera hasta que suba por lo menos más capítulos de este fic**

 **Espero y lo entiendan**

 **Sin más eso es todo**

 **No olviden comentar y de paso si a alguno le gustaría decirme algo personal no duden en enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé lo mejor que pueda**

 **Se despide de ustedes su fiel y aún vivo God Of Hope**


	4. la vida sigue y no se estanca

**Hey que onda con ustedes**

 **Acabo de ver el nuevo tráiler de Godzilla el rey de los monstruos**

 **Quede… sin-pa-la-bras**

 **Dos Kaijus que he querido ver desde hace mucho tiempo ahora los traerán a la vida de forma real en una batalla que decidirá el destino del planeta y del mundo como lo conocemos**

 **Mothra y King Ghidorah**

 **Ellos marcaron mi infancia**

 **Y cuando vi como Godzilla anunciaba su llegada y como los cazas lo sobrevolaban como si estuvieran a su mando quede como si hubiera visto lo más épico en toda mi vida y nada podría igualarlo**

 **Pero dejando eso de lado**

 **Ahora les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic sé que algunos no estuvieron de acuerdo con que dejara Pokemon DxD en pausa pero entiendan que ahora solo quiero concentrarme en este para no hacer esperar más a los seguidores de este fic**

 **Sin más que decir la lectura comienza… ahora!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4 : la vida sigue y no se estanca**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

En un lugar silencioso

Con el viento soplando los pétalos de cerezo

Una joven pareja caminaba…

Dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico

-Izu-kun, estas seguro de esto… podemos venir otro día si prefieres – hablo Momo preocupada por el silencio de su ahora novio

-quiero hacerlo hoy Momo-san… además… quiero que la conozcas –dijo el sonriendo melancólicamente mientras sostenía un ramo de lirios blancos

Caminaron por media hora en el que ella no soltaba su mano y el seguía mirando el suelo liderando el camino asía su destino

Cuando llegaron Momo pudo ver que era un lugar donde los que ya no están descansan

El cementerio de Musutafu

Y al entrar había tumbas

Muchas por donde pasabas algunas cuidadas

Otras olvidadas

Y otras recién puestas con fechas recientes

Y no podían faltar las pequeñas… donde ella deducía que fueron niños… que no llegaron a vivir más de diez años

O meses

Todo era triste y melancólico

-llegamos… -

Ella salió de su trance al ver que ambos estaban parados frente a una tumba

Una con un nombre

 **Midoriya Inko**

La madre de Izuku

Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente

Pero paro al ver como el peliverde con sus manos quito algunas hojas secas sobre la lapida

-hola mama… hace tiempo que no vine a verte… he tenido muchos inconvenientes y me han pasado muchas cosas –

El chico habla a la tumba… con una voz dócil y dolida recordando los días en los que al llegar a casa ella lo recibía con una sonrisa

En donde ella dormía con él en las tormentas

En donde no importaba su Kosei

Ella seguía amándolo

Momo al verlo… supo en ese entonces que su madre era una de las personas más importantes en su vida y el haberla perdido debió ser un golpe duro para su corazón

Tener un Kosei que simboliza lo que le arrebato a su madre debe ser una carga que nunca quiso… una maldición que lo persigue

-sé que tu un día me dijiste que no temiera a mi Kosei… y ahora ya no le temo… ya que hubo quienes me ayudaron a superar este miedo de usarlo… All Mithg, el director Nezu, y alguien que quiero presentarte… cuando me hiciste prometer que traería una chica a casa –

La pelinegra tuvo un rubor en sus mejillas ante esas palabras de su ahora novio

El con un movimiento de su mano la el peliverde le indico a ella que se acercara

Cuando ambos estuvieron uno al lado del otro

-ella es Momo, la chica que me salvo la vida… y con quien quiero compartirla –

El corazón de la alquimista latió mucho al escuchar tal declaración

-un gusto en conocerla Midoriya-san… soy la novia de Izu-kun – se presentó ante la tumba

-ella se asegura que no vuelva a cometer otra estupidez como la que hice… no sé si me hubiese reunido contigo o no… la verdad pienso que no hubieses estado nada contenta y me habrías gritado hasta la eternidad –

Ella lo miraba… viéndolo sonreír aun sabiendo que hablarle a una tumba no tendría sentido

Pero no lo cuestiono… ya que hubiera hecho lo mismo si un pariente o alguien amado por ella ya no estuviese en el mundo de los vivos

Y pasaron las horas

En donde ella decía las cosas muy vergonzosas que descubrió de el en el tiempo que vivieron juntos

En donde él dijo todo el entrenamiento que hizo

Y en donde ambos le dijeron que ahora

-logramos entrar a Yueii, la escuela de héroes más prestigiosa de Japón –

Con los vientos de Sakura soplando

-Mama, no sabes la falta que me hacías cada noche en la que me sentía solo… aunque me aprendí a valerme por mi mismo… no olvido tu sonrisa y tu optimismo cada vez que me temían por mi Kosei, sé que me dijiste una vez que no odie este poder que tengo… pero no puedo evitarlo… solo espero que donde quiera que estés, veles por mí y veles por que pueda lograr mi sueño… y cuando nos reunamos de nuevo… poder decirte en persona lo que Momo-san y yo hemos logrado –

Todas esas palabras

Todos esos sentimientos

Todo

Lo dijo con lágrimas silenciosas en las que mojaron el suelo verde

Ya dejando las flores toco la tumba para después sonreír tristemente y mirar las letras del nombre

-prometo visitarte más a menudo, y decirte las cosas que hare… espero y veles por mí en mi camino –

Y renuentemente

Dejo la lápida para alejarse

Con muchos recuerdos y pensamientos en la cabeza

-nos vamos?- pregunto

-adelántate… yo te alcanzo – respondió ella queriendo hacer algo

El asintió y camino hacia la salida

En cambio Momo

Ella miro por unos momentos la lápida para después con su Kosei usarlo para transmutarle más diseños y la estatua de un ángel sobre de ella

Sonrió al ver su trabajo

-sé que no es mucho… pero espero y le guste –

Decía ella para después bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia la fallecida mujer

-y no se preocupe… me encargare de proteger a Izu-kun, ya que lo amo y no podría imaginarme una vida sin el… me hubiese gustado tener su bendición y… darle la noticia que será abuela cuando llegue el momento… lo salvare las veces que sean necesarias para que empiece a valorar su vida… le doy mi palabra –

Y con un juramento y una sonrisa de agradecimiento ella dio media vuelta y se dispuso a alcanzar a su amado

Pero…

" _gracias…"_

Un susurro la detuvo

Y volteo para ver algo insólito

Un remolino de viento mezclado de pétalos rosas giraba alrededor de la lapida

Ella podía jurar que dentro de ese remolino pudo ver una sombra

" _cuídalo…"_

Y con ese susurro el ente desapareció con el pasar del viento

Momo aunque estaba algo asustada no tuvo miedo

Y sonriendo corrió para alcanzar a su amado para después abrazarlo por la espalda y besarlo en la mejilla

-por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto el sonriendo por los mimos de su novia

-solo te puedo decir que… ya tengo el permiso para ponerte en tu lugar en caso de que quieras hacer una estupidez –

El peliverde soltó un suspiro sabiendo lo protectora y estricta que puede ser su novia

Pero no le importa

La ama y acepta tal y como es

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Era de noche

En una hermosa playa

La joven pareja miraba la hermosa luna

Quien diría que el antes lugar lleno de montañas de basura y chatarra ahora sea el lugar más frecuentado por parejas para declaraciones y proposiciones

Sin olvidar los encuentros nada aptos para menores de 18

Ambos sentados en una banca con sus manos juntas

-Izu-kun… mañana comienza lo que es nuestra vida de estudiantes en Yueii… muchas cosas pueden pasarnos y la verdad… -

-tienes miedo… verdad? –

Un asentamiento y un desvió de ojos por una gran preocupación fueron la respuesta que tuvo el peliverde

El solo rodeo su mano tocando su cintura y no separándose de ella y la chica solo apoyo su cabeza sobre la de su novio

 **N/A : ella es más alta que él y eso es Canon me gusta la apariencia de Deku**

Ambos se quedaron así por unos minutos mirando la luna y escuchando el sonido de las olas

-Momo-san… sé por qué tienes miedo y lo entiendo… hemos pasado por cosas que están haciendo que estos buenos momentos no los podamos creer –

-lo se… temo perderte y volver a la oscuridad…- sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y abrazaba más a su novio – temo que ya no estemos juntos y… yo no quiero… no quiero volver a tener oscuridad en mi vida! No quiero que me dejes Izu-kun! –

Ella lloro

E Izuku la consoló estado también triste

Sabían que la profesión de héroe era uno en el que implicaba que cada que salían corrían el riesgo de no regresar… con vida

Al Izuku de antes… uno que deseaba morir no le hubiese importado ya que nadie lloraría en su tumba

Pero el Izuku de ahora… uno que prefiere mejor morir que perder lo que más ama tampoco quiere perder a Momo y volver a lo que ella se refiere con oscuridad

Soledad

El miro su rostro y con los pulgares limpio delicadamente las lágrimas que corrían por sus hermosas mejillas

Sus ojos se encontraron

Y con un tierno beso

Él le hablo

-mi madre me dijo una vez cuando yo sentía el odio de la gente por mi Kosei… ella me dijo… que lo que me pasa es una oscuridad… y algunas veces la oscuridad puede mostrarte lo que es la luz –

Momo al entender esas palabras… solo sonrió para después besarlo

-tu madre tenía razón… pase mi oscuridad para tener lo que tanto quise… mi Luz –

-ambos lograremos y superaremos esto… juntos –

-si… juntos –

Y en ese ambiente no solo romántico si no uno lleno de emociones fuertes ambos se besaron teniendo a la luna de testigo

Mientras a lo lejos un hombre delgado de cabello rubio miraba todo en silencio… sonriendo

Para después alejarse sabiendo que ahora ambos chicos estaban superando una adversidad juntos

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-llevas tus cuadernos?-

-sip –

-tu bufanda? –

-sip –

-no se te olvida nada? –

-momo-san, suenas a mi madre – dijo el sonriendo

-lo siento pero es que hay veces que te tengo que recordar – dijo ella en un tierno puchero

Y con sus uniformes puestos… salieron

Pasando por muchas calles hasta llegar a la estación en donde tomarían el tren a la academia Yueii

Cuando llegaron vieron la enorme entrada

Mirándose con determinación y tomándose de las manos ellos entraron

No había vuelta atrás

Caminaron por varios pasillos, claro que tuvieron problemas para encontrar su aula

Pero dieron con ella

-recuérdame memorizarme el camino Momo-san… - dijo el un poco avergonzado

-Nos tardamos un poco por que nos perdimos espero y no hayan empezado aun – dijo ella burlándose un poco de su novio

-qué más da… espero y no estén ellos dos –

-hablas de tu Ami/rival y el chico de lentes? – pregunto divertida

-si ellos… yo no quisiera topármelos en mi primer día – es lo que dijo abriendo las enormes puertas esperando que eso no pasara

Por desgracia

-baja los pies de la mesa! es una completa falta de respeto a los estudiantes que estuvieron antes que nosotros! –

-y a ti que putas te importa cuatro ojos! –

No fue así

Una escena se armaba entre ellos dos… los que no quiso ver

El peliverde solo suspiro pesadamente sabiendo que tiene que lidiar con ambos

Justo cuando Momo iba a decir algo

-por favor… guárdatelo –

Ella solo se reía como toda una dama

-de que escuela eres tú extra –

-pues… soy Iida Tenya recién graduado de la escuela Soumei – dijo el adolescente formal mente presentándose

-un elite eh? Pues voy a disfrutar mucho destruyéndote cabron! – claro no podría faltar esa sed de enfrentar a alguien fuerte que lo caracteriza

-q…quieres destruirme? Tú en verdad quieres ser un héroe? – preguntaba algo temeroso por tal osadía

-yo también me pregunte lo mismo y la verdad aun no encuentro respuesta, el seria como el misterio de Bloop – comento Izuku llamando la atención de todos

-Izu-kun el Bloop lo dijeron los científicos que fue un sonido provocado por los desprendimientos de hielo en la Antártida no es posible que tu creas que hay una criatura que supera cinco veces a la ballena azul –

-Momo-san si existen los Koseis no crees que pueda existir un ser que sobrepase al animal más grande del mundo? Además, puede que sea como un monstruo marino con el poder de crear huracanes y tormentas colosales y… -

-ves mucho anime Izu-kun – es lo que dijo momo con un gotón en la cien

Algunos de los que estaban presentes miraron al par con curiosidad ya que no conocían dicho mito

-pues si me permiten dar mi opinión yo opino que la dama aquí presente tiene razón sobre un desprendimiento de hielo, es la explicación más lógica –

Ambos voltearon a Iida que dio su opinión sobre cierto tema

Pero…

-por favor vivimos en un mundo donde la ilógica es lógica, además yo sé de sonidos y te puedo jurar que un desprendimiento de hielo no pudo provocar eso… -

Es lo que argumento una chica de cabello negro corto con el uniforme de Yueii femenino y unas Jack-fones en los lóbulos de sus orejas lo que es su rasgo más notorio

Y no solo ella si no varios más se unieron a un posible debate sobre el misterioso Bloop

Tanto que

-ya cállense de una puta vez! – el musulmán se irrito porque en su opinión el Bloop es una pérdida de tiempo

-hey son ustedes! –

La pareja volteo para ver que era la misma chica que conocieron en los exámenes

-ha hola –

-como estas no te lastimaste? – pregunto momo por su estado

-estoy bien, y gracias por salvarme – dio ella frente de peliverde sonriéndole

-no fue nada solo no pude… -

-claro que fue algo hiciste chatarra el 0-puntos con solo un golpe! – dijo ella emocionada y lanzando un puño al frente

-de hecho el que también pueda romper el viento como si fuera cristal es un efecto muy notable – dijo el chico de lentes llamando la atención de todos por tal dato que soltó

-su Kosei es fuerte y pediría que no preguntaran más por favor – pidió Momo tratando de alejar las preguntas incomodas

-me llamo Uraraka Ochako espero y seamos amigos –

-Midoriya Izuku yo también lo espero –

-Momo Yaoyorozu yo igual seamos amigas –

Parecía bueno…

-si vienen a hacer amistades mejor lárguense –

Detrás de la castaña se escuchó una voz

Todos voltearon para ver algo similar a una oruga amarilla… y no es un Weedle

Y tenía el rostro de un hombre algo desgarbado y con el cabello largo y mirada aburrida que tiene alguien cuando trabaja en una tienda de autoservicio

A pesar de la confusión todos se acomodaron en sus asientos y la pareja busco un lugar en donde estuvieran lo más cerca

De la oruga… que era una bolsa para dormir salió el hombre mirando a todos con mirada más aburrida que ver el canal del congreso

-se tardaron 8 segundos en calmarse… eso está muy mal, soy Aizawa Shota su profesor encargado por lo que espero y nos llevemos bien…- la verdad sus palabras no mostraban nada de entusiasmo dejando a todos los jóvenes curiosos preguntándose si todos los profesores en Yueii son así de… raros

-quiero que todos se pongan estos uniformes de física y nos veamos en los campos de entrenamiento en diez minutos – es lo que dijo sacando uniformes de su saco de dormir… ni si quiera yo sé cómo lo hizo

Y que un mal rayo parta al que diga "magia pokemon"

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Ya en los campos de entrenamiento

Estaban todos con vestimenta deportiva de la institución

Claro que hubo algunos eventos que involucran a cierto enano con bolas moradas en la cabeza que quiso hacer un agujero en la pared para espiar a las mientras se vestían

Pero eso a cierto peliverde no le agrado mucho

Y ahora tenía un chichón en la cabeza más grande que las bolas moradas

Gracias a los dioses o deidades que Izuku no lo mato

-prueba de kosei? –

Es lo que todos preguntaron ante esa situación

-pero no habrá una ceremonia de orientación? – preguntaba Uraraka sin saber

-en mi clase no tenemos tiempo para ese tipo de cosas si cada uno de ustedes apuntan a convertirse en héroes por lo que quiero acelerar las cosas ahora… Bakugou camina hacia el círculo –

El con las manos en los bolsillos obedeció mirando a los demás queriendo saber que tan fuertes son

-como quedaste en tercer lugar en los exámenes de ingreso quiero probarte… que tanto lanzas la bola sin tu Kosei? –

-65 metros –respondió

-quiero que lo hagas usando tu Kosei, puedes hacer lo que te plazca siempre y cuando no salgas del circulo – dijo aburridamente

Ante esas palabras el sonrió siniestramente mirando a Izuku quien solo tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada

Se preparó y con explosiones en su mano

Lanzo

- **MUERE!** –

Y a gran velocidad lanzo la pelota impulsada por una cadena de explosiones mientras Aizawa miraba su indicador la marca que hizo

-conocer el límite de sus Koseis es necesario para superarse y ascender… - es lo que dijo mostrando la marca a todos -

Su marca… 705.2 metros

-increíble! – un pelirrojo dijo muy impresionado

-y eso es usando su Kosei –dijo una chica de piel rosa también impresionada y emocionada pensando en lo divertido que seria

Pero

-es todo? –

Todos voltearon a quien dijo esas palabras

-es todo lo que esos brazos con sudor de nitroglicerina pueden hacer? Mucho ruido y pocas nueces!? –

Izuku fue quien hablo en una mirada que decía " no hay más?" dirigida al chico bomba

Momo solo rodo los ojos sabiendo lo llenos de testosterona que tenían ambos deseando matarse el uno al otro

En cambio Bakugou miraba con profundo odio no gustándole esa provocación

Por lo que sin pedir permiso tomo otra bola y repitiendo el mismo acto la lanzo… solo que el puntaje ahora era más alto

843.1 metros

Ahora el peliverde tenia una mirada de "eso es algo"

-estas son mis nueces pendejo! – dijo impulsado por el enojo haciendo explosiones con sus palmas

-debiste perderlas… cuando casi te hice cargarte de miedo aquel día en nuestra anterior escuela –

-si como no… ese día casi te hacia comer tierra como mi perra –

-a claro pero no olvides que fui yo quien te hizo comer tierra ya que no me deje ser la perra de alguien – decía mientras se acercaba

-pues debiste dejarte, eso hubiera demostrado cuál es tu lugar como el "deku" que eres – Bakugou también hacia lo mismo

-pues este "deku" te partió la madre y te salvo el puto culo casi a punto de ser violado ese día por el pedófilo liquido de alcantarilla – dijo mientras se paraba frente a él sosteniéndole la mirada listo para lo que sea

-no pedí tu puta ayuda ese día! así que no te esperes un "gracias" de mi parte! –

-un "gracias" es lo último que esperaría de un tipo con el ego tan jodidamente alto como la torre ifel… ¿de verdad crees que puedes pararte frente a mi… y ganarme en una pelea a puño limpio? –

-déjame decirte esto, tu y yo, mano a mano, sin nadie alrededor… ¡te partiré en dos igual que una ramita seca! –

El ambiente era tenso ni los demás tenían las agallas para intentar detener lo que sería una brutal pelea… pero

-tal vez lo averigüemos algún día – dijo el peliverde apretando el puño derecho

-así pues reza para que ese puto día jamás llegue – termino el rubio con explosiones en sus palmas

-muy bien basta… si tanto quieren matarse el uno al otro como perros rabiosos háganlo en las pruebas… el que tenga el puntaje más alto quedara como el más fuerte de la clase y el peor puntaje quedara expulsado –

Todos protestaron por eso… pero el solo sonrió argumentando que el mundo nadie juega justo…

-bienvenidos a Yueii –

Y con esas palabras dio inicio a las pruebas

* * *

 _ **Prueba 1… carrera de 50 metros**_

* * *

-me hiciste trampa cabron no es posible que me ganaras! – recrimino el rubio

-lo dice el que intento cegar la vista con sus explosiones! –devolvió el peliverde

-no vas a hacer algo? – preguntaban las chicas a Momo que solo suspiro

-servirá?… saben que los hombres entre más los reprimes más incontrolables se vuelven… dejare que Izu-kun descargue lo que tenga que sacar – dijo ella tomando un botella de agua

Eso dijo mientras los hombres miraban como si quisieran ver una pelea de gallos

* * *

 _ **Prueba 2… prueba de fuerza**_

* * *

-tenías que romperlo Midoriya? – es lo que pregunto Aizawa inexpresivamente teniendo en su mano un medidor de fuerza destrozado y a todos mirándolo en shock

-lo lamento… au! Momo-san podrías soltar mi oreja por favor?! Es que me duele! – dijo el sumiso con lágrimas en los ojos y teniendo su oreja jalada por su novia que lo regañaba por lo que hizo

-esto te mereces por tus retos infantiles – ella jalo más estando enojada con el peliverde ya que tenía que repararlo con su Kosei

-ja me saliste mandilón pendejo jajajaja – era Bakugou estando riéndose del sufrimiento de su rival aunque perdió esa prueba

 _-ya me vengare contigo cuando te toque y allí veremos quién es mandilón aquí! –_ es lo que pensó (si habla le ira peor) ya queriendo que llegue ese momento

* * *

 _ **Prueba 3… salto de longitud a pie**_

* * *

-eso no puede ser un puto empate! – recrimino el rubio a Aizawa quien ni se inmuto

-exigimos un reencuentro, esto no se puede quedar como un empate! – el peliverde también recrimino

-se comportan peor que niños – la chica de las Jackfones dijo mirando todo

-no eres la única… pero así son los hombres – la chica de piel rosa y cuernos también dijo mirando todo

* * *

 _ **Prueba 4… pasos laterales repetidos**_

* * *

-ahora si te gane pendejo! – ahora el rubio se regodeaba por su marcador

-ríete mientras puedas musulmán – dijo el ahora sin pelear… gracias a Momo

Mientras que el de las bolas moradas miraba con lujuria a la chica… cosa que el peliverde noto

-disculpa… se puede saber que tanto le miras a mi novia? –

-em… nada viejo son solo cosas tuyas! – dijo este nerviosamente

Izuku solo tuvo su mirada sobre ese enano teniendo ganas de hacerle un terremoto en la cabeza

* * *

 _ **Prueba 5… lanzamiento de bola**_

* * *

-infinito?! – fue la palabra de todos que se impresionaron por el marcador de la castaña

-fue genial Uraraka-san – decía Momo junto con la chica de los Jack-fones

-no fue nada **–** dijo ella estando un poco avergonzada

-que no fue nada? Ya era hora de que alguien sacara de sus pedestales a ese par de idiotas – menciono ella apuntando con su pulgar al par de rivales que tenían la boca abierta por semejante puntaje… que nunca en su vida van a superar

-en serio Kyoka-san no fue nada… espero y no estén molestos conmigo – pregunto preocupada por cómo se lo tomarían ambos

En cuanto ellos… pues

-por el segundo lugar? – pregunto Izuku ya no que dándole otra

-Va! –respondió el rubio estando igual

-Midoriya tu turno – llamo Aizawa

El paso ya teniendo una pelota en su mano… listo para lanzarla

En casi todas las pruebas no tuvo que usar su Kosei ya que su fuerza sobrehumana lo han ayudado mucho… pero ahora aunque puede superar ese puntaje no quiere usarlo debido a los daños colaterales

Por lo que alzando una pierna muy en alto como si fuera un lanzador profesional de béisbol agarro fuerza para lanzarla

Pero…

Una venda sostuvo su brazo impidiendo que lo hiciera

-que?... –

-como lo pensé… no estas usando tu Kosei, acaso piensas que no lo ocupas? Que te resulta inútil en momentos como este? –

El volteo para ver que era el mismo Aizawa quien lo detuvo y no solo eso… noto algo oculto en su bufanda blanca

-Eraserhead… - fueron las palabras de Izuku al reconocer quien era ahora su maestro

-todos tus compañeros han usado sus Koseis para poder estar aquí dando lo mejor que tienen… acaso vas a insultarlos? –

-… usted no sabe la magnitud de mi Kosei, es mejor que no lo… -

-si no vas a ir en serio te recomiendo que te largues… ya que un héroe que teme usar su Kosei no es alguien que merezca estar aquí… tengo razón? –

La mirada de Izuku que le daba a su maestro era una que le pidiera que se retractara de sus palabras

-veo que ahora si hay algo de valor en ti… te dare otra oportunidad y espero no la desaproveches – dijo ahora soltando la mano de Izuku permitiéndole hacerlo de nuevo

-Aizawa-sensei no sabe lo que podría pa… -

-Yaoyorozu-san le recomiendo que no hable o voy a restarle sus puntos que tiene ahora – amenazo este

-… al menos me deja unas palabras con él? –

El pelinegro solo hizo edema de "concedido" para dejarla y ella camino directo al peliverde

-trata de no usar mucho poder… recuerda que casi dañas muchas estructuras en la prueba de ingreso –

-lo sé, -

Y con esas palabras más un beso en la mejilla se alejó para que su novio hiciera lo que se propuso

-qué clase de Kosei tiene? Preguntaba el mismo chico de cabello rojo

-en las pruebas vimos que tenía mucha fuerza por lo que ese debe ser su Kosei – menciono un rubio con una gruesa cola

-debe ser genial entonces – dijo un chico pelinegro con cintas saliéndole de los codos

-más bien diría… poderoso – dijo Iida muy serio

-a que te refieres? – preguntaba un chico con el rostro similar a un ave

-su Kosei casi destruyo la ciudad de prueba lanzando un solo golpe –

-no solo eso, el viento se rompió como si fuera cristal – decía Uraraka muy animada ya queriendo ver ese poder

En cuanto los demás escucharon las palabras "romper el viento" no lo creyeron

Bakugou solo tenía las manos en los bolsillos mirando seriamente lo que iba a hacer su rival

Mientras una chica de cabello bicolor miraba al peliverde de forma analítica queriendo saber que tan fuerte era

-tu puedes Izu-kun – animo Momo sabiendo lo difícil que es para su novio

Izuku solo miro la pelota

Pensando

 _-bien… ya no hay vuelta atrás… si quiero lograr mi sueño debo hacer lo que tenga que hacer… si tengo que convertirme en un héroe o en un monstruo para lograrlo lo hare… -_ cerro los ojos _– mama… ampárame por favor-_

Y con esos pensamientos abrió los ojos y con una mirada decidida

Se preparo

Con su mano rodeado de aura blanca y con vientos arrebolándose alrededor de la mano que tenía la pelota el

Los demás sintieron algo inquietos y más un chico ave y una chica rana que se encontraban alterados

y

Con un grito de guerra

Lanzo

-HEAAAAAAAAA! –

 ***CRASH***

Todos miraron shock por lo que vieron

De la ruptura la pelota salió y con una velocidad casi a la del sonido para quien lo viera creando una onda de aire que tumbo a muchos al suelo y también la tierra se agrieto seguido de un temblor haciendo que todos los que están en la escuela se pusieran debajo de sus asientos, cuando el temblor paro el medidor sonó dando un puntaje que era casi imposible

5.90 Kilómetros

-WTF!-

-imposible! –

-es una locura! –

Izuku se puso de rodillas y se tomó la muñeca teniendo una mueca de dolor

-Izuku! – Momo corrió hacia el para ver su estado- te encuentras bien? – dijo revisando su muñeca

-lo estoy… es difícil contener mi Kosei cuando lo uso… -

-hiciste bien las estructuras resistieron al temblor pero tu brazo es lo que me preocupa no para de temblar –

Y era cierto cada vez que intentaba contener y usar solo un poco de su Kosei este como si tuviera voluntad propia, no obedecía y quería liberarse

-las pruebas fueron muy indulgentes contigo –

Ambos voltearon para ver que era Aizawa quien miro al chico de forma seria

-y mis sospechas eran ciertas… eres un "bendecido" –

Izuku fruncio el ceño ante esa palabra mirando a dagas a su maestro

Los demás estaban perdidos hasta que Iida hablo

-he escuchado de ellos, se dice que hay un reducido número de poseedores de Koseis que pueden ser comparados al poder de un dios, por su gran poder destructivo y sus pocos retrocesos ellos pueden ser el sinónimo de "hijos de dioses" o "semidioses" la única forma de detenerlos seria peleando hasta cansarlos o en el peor de los casos… matarlos por lo que los gobiernos cazarían a uno si tuvieran la oportunidad, solo los héroes que están en el top diez son capaces de hacerles frente –

El shock estuvo presente y para el colmo Bakugou apretó sus puños ante los que escucho

Supo que el arresto y el juicio solo eran una fachada para que los del gobierno tuvieran sus manos en su rival, sabía que puede haber corrupción, ningún gobierno está libre de él

-Aizawa que paso! –

Varios héroes llegaron al lugar y desde las ventanas los estudiantes miraban, todos supieron que provoco ese poder que Izuku estaba en un lugar intacto y no dañado

-solo tuvimos pruebas y All Might no debió traerlo aquí, ese chico es un riesgo para todos los estudiantes y docentes… -

-tonterías Erasedhead, él tiene tanto potencial como un diamante en bruto… negarle su oportunidad seria como crear un villano – dijo el héroe número 1 en su forma musculosa

-sabes bien que los "bendecidos" son incontrolables la mayoría de ellos se vuelven en personas muy peligrosas –

-Aizawa él es muy diferente a muchos de ellos… no podemos juzgarlo así –

Todos voltearon para ver al director Nezu que camino con tranquilidad

-director es por la seguridad de todos –

-es por eso que lo asigne a su clase tu serias capaz de anularlo en caso de que el joven Midoriya pierda el control…-

Mientras hablaban los demás de otras clases miraban desde sus ventanas estando interesados en Izuku

Sus compañeros le hablaron haciéndole preguntas sobre cómo funciona su Kosei

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que ambos chicos con similitudes de ave y rana se mantenían alejados de él… como si temieran

Y que la chica de cabello bicolor no dejaba de mirarlo seriamente

Ese día todos en la U.A. supieron que Izuku midoriya inicio su camino para ser el heroe mas temido de todos

Sin saber

Que retos y demás ya venían en camino

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado este capítulo la verdad quiero aclarar que me demore mucho por asuntos en mi trabajo ya casi llega diciembre y esa época del año es la que me da más trabajo de lo normal**

 **Por lo que voy a ver qué puedo hacer**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios y si alguien quiere decirme algo en privado pueden en MP**

 **Sin más que decir eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
